Jon Snow goes East Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: What would happen if Jon wakes up one night and over hears his Uncle Benjen tell Ned that he has to tell Jon that he is the rightful Heir of the seven kingdoms. What happens next?


Jon travels east.

Jon Snow failed to kill the Night king. But the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised.

He's reborn as the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and lyanna stark. He wakes up when he is 10 hearing the voices of the old gods in the middle of the night. Goes to the gods woods, and he retrieves his memories. when he hears ned stark talking to his brother Benjin

Jon Snow claiming to never felt like a stark, during his 10 years of being in winterfell. His fear grows even greater when he hears his Uncle Benjen tells Ned that he should inform Jon who he really is. The son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. Ned tells him that it isn't the right time. And he will when he is older. Jon enters the godswood with his friend mira a very good archer that he learns with.

Jon's powers wargs, and green sight.

He finds the Valerian armor and weapons that Rhaegar was planning on giving him when he became a man and the dragon eggs. and the documents of Rhaegar's and Lyanna's wedding.

He runs away from the north going to the east side. Saves Ghost from being killed by Ramsey Snow when he was hunting her and Myranda. She comes with him since she was afraid of what the Bolton's would do. Getting on a ship in white harbor. In the middle of the night on the 4th day traveling east the ship capsized leaving Jon and his chest floating in the side of some debris. Where he washes on shore of a small island of female warriors. Taken into the throne room he is put on trial by the lasso of Hestia. Telling them all why he ran. The Queen offers him a chance to prove himself trains for a year alongside Dianna and the Queen's royal guard. The Queen gives them a ship to get to Braavos, to start their journey. to find the Company of the Rose. the Amazons having help start the company 300 years ago(when Torren bent the knee)

He leaves with Diana, Mira and Myranda, when they travel. She wants to see the world, and never be apart from her heart.

,

,

He joins the company of the Rose (approximately 7,000 men) taking the name of Aegon Stark. Taking the position of one of the elite commanders ready to learn.

Over the next few years the company stations.

One year in Pentos protect it from Dothraki raiders. Jon talks the merchant princes buys 2 legions of unsullied(2000 Unsullied), to help bolster the company's numbers and frees them after, they are obligated to him. Jorah Mormont swears allegiance to Jon to be one of his 'Praetorian guard'. Sends a message to Lord Stark saying that he joined the company of the Rose.

Year 3. Volantis meets and Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father.

Year 4. wants to get the freefolk out. Jon has Braavos build ships from their dockyards, to build a fleet to get mance Ryder and his freefolk to safety against the white walkers. jon's talks to Mance about moving them. the Children of the Forests, leaving the only grib Craster and his wives.

Year 5 adds another 10,000 men( ½ unsullied), takes out The Golden company adding 4,000 captured soldiers and then challenges Khal Drogo to single combat, not Blood riders trying to avenge the fallen Khal, for the right to be Khal.

Jon integrates Khal's Khalisar into the company of the Rose. Then goes to Vaes Dothraki to see if the Dosh /khaleen or the other Khals accept him or oppose him, during their meeting the Khals and the dosh khaleen don't accept him so he Pushes the brazen over and walks out of the tent and the 'Dothraki all bow to him.  
Marries danaerys then and there. Using the Khals deaths to awaken 5 dragons.  
Builds a mine in the bone mountains. the dothraki never mined there. allowing jon to find an build mines there. Jon Sends riders to scout Valerian peninsula(T V show) taking everything, either wealth, documents books, or weapons.

Year 6, Meera read arrives with a letter for ned from her father. he sent Arthur Dayne, Gerald Hightower, Oswell Went, to protect Khal Aegon Targaryen.  
Jon Arryn dies, Robert goes to see ned and asking if he will be his hand. Robert hears about Aegon's marriage to Danaerys. Moves south to take the rest of the Unsullied, 20 legions of them. Sacking the cities of slavers bay and taking their ships.

,

,

Enemies,

White walkers- wights

Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company.

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Baratheons, Renley and Stannis.

Bolton,

Baelish's corruption, Baelish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin, Jaime

,

,

Allies,

Varys,

Eddard, escapes with the help of Varys. With Jory Cassel, his daughters and retainers.

Gendry Waters, Varys sends him to Jon when he finds out the Lannisters are after him.

Robb Stark, North.

Yara Greyjoy,

Dorne, Martells,

Reach Olenna Tyrell,

Tyrion,

Shae

,

,

Jon's Harem

Sansa,

Jeyne Poole,

Dacey Mormont, Katie Cassidy,

Meera Reed, Sent by her father to winterfell when jon has defeated the Khals. taking the name The dragon wolf who mounts the world.

Myranda, Jon saves her and Violet from being gan graped by Roose Bolton's men.

Violet, Jon saved her and Myranda, she swears she never wants to be weak again.

Margaery, she was sent by the Tyrell's to see if they could hire them for the war of the five Kings. when she arrives at camp she sees his entire army she realizes that he not Renly is the way to become Queen.

Talisa Maegyr,

Mira Forrester, Willa Holland,

Yara Greyjoy, after the defeat of the first Greyjoy rebellion she becomes a ward of Ned stark along with her brother. she becomes friends with Jon and when jon runs away she goes and finds her war home, never forgetting her friend. After Euron wins the kings moot she sails to Essos to start anew, when she hears about Jon Targaeryan the nephew of Ned stark that was raised as his basta

Sera Durwell, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Shae,

Irri,

Doreah,

Jhiqui,

Diana the Amazon(Gal Gadot),

Cersei, after Jon returns to, Kings landing after

Val, (Katheryn Winnick),

Osha,

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Mila Kunis), Elia didn't have a second child, but got Varys to find a valerian baby of dragon stone to be able to be presented to Aerys as a Rhaegar's child. Elia smuggled Her out to Dorne. Raised by Doran Martell, in Politics, Oberyn in Combat, and Ellaria Sand, Passion and Seduction. Elia sent a raven to them explaining everything about Lyanna marrying Rhaegar.

Ygritte,

Daenerys,

Missandei,

Ros,

Mirelle,

Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella,

Cersei, Jon sends a message to her about her capturing Myrcella on her way to dorne after tommen ascends the throne.

Arya,

Roslin Frey,

Kinvara,

Natalie Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), a colleague of Varys, Varys sends her to help Jon after Ned tells him about Jon after he sees him with Illyrio Mopatis, about Jon and Daenaerys courtship, and their plans to Rule Essos.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a Shadowbender from Assai, she has visions of Jon.

Ariana Martell(Janina Gavankar),

Mira, (Sparticus), Kathrina Law, a friend of Jon's before he left, overhears with Jon.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand {City Lotz,} )

Ellaria sand, after Oberyn's death.

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Katie Cassidy ), Varys smuggled her out of the red keep to Oberyn Martel and had him day she was his daughter,

Teana of Myr, Sofia Vegara, or Eva Longoria

Ciri, Witcher,

Max, (Black Sails),

Ilithyia( Spartacus) , Viva Bianca

Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt

Melitta, Marisa Ramirez

Seppia, Hannah Manganese-Lawrence,

Lucretia, Lucy Lawless,

Mira, Katrina Law

Saxa, Ellen Hollman

Aurelia, (Sparticus), Brooke Williams,

Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor

Diona, Jessica Grace Smith

Laeta, Anna Hutchison

,

,

Recommendations-

-Jon is 18 when King goes to Winterfell,  
-Heavy smut  
-Dominant Jon  
-Jon believes in the old gods.  
-Jon fights with dual blades, 2 long swords or a bast ard sword and a Dagger  
-Jon drinks not to excess thought  
-Dragon rider Jon

-Warg and greenseer Jon.

-Jon's attributes

\- Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Compassionate, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong, Strong Willed,  
Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

-  
-Powerful but not Godlike, Jon.  
-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet  
-Harem/Multi preferred  
\- No Jon/male slash pairing.  
\- Jaime Lannister is Evil. and he dies on the Wall,  
-Grey/ not evil Jon.


End file.
